great_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
SMG4 Mario
Mario is an Italian plumber originating from Nintendo's Super Mario franchise. Mario is one of the two protagonists of the SMG4 series(alongside SMG4), due to the use of Super Mario 64 as its foundation. He is the older brother of Luigi and the designated hero (a loose term) of the Mushroom Kingdom, and (formerly) the archenemy of Bowser and lover of Princess Peach. He sometimes refers to himself as Mario the Sexy Plumber. In SMG4's videos, as opposed to his selfless heroic portrayal from the Nintendo canon, Mario is portrayed as an immensely dumb, narcissistic ass befitting the comedic nature of the series. His annoying and stupid behavior often antagonizes and ruins people's lives. Why He Rocks # He is extremely hilarious, usually due to his absurd thinking, visual and vocal gags, and stupidity. # Underneath his laziness and retardation though, Mario does indeed care about his friends and family, seeing as how he time-traveled to prevent himself from accidentally killing his brother Luigi during a kart race, comforted Meggy when she first lost the Splatfest and was in utter distress when both of them were turned into T-Pose Zombies during the Waluigi arc. # During the beloved Anime Arc, he was extremely desperate to find and save Meggy when she was abducted by Mario's former Anime Cartel boss Francis to extract her ink. # At the end of the arc, Mario reveals that he is self-aware that his life has spiraled out of control, but nonetheless, he still cares about his friends more than he does himself. # In Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Smart(ass) Mario and SMG4: Smart Mario, both of which had Mario becoming smart, he displayed a different personality. #* In the former, he unintentionally mistreats everyone in the castle due to him forgetting their identities, and even lost his love for spaghetti. In the latter, Mario uses his intelligence to help his friends with their problems. #* However, his spaghetti addiction still remained, and eventually began to hate his friends for treating him like junk for his former idiocy, which resulted in him trying to steal all the spaghetti in the world. At the end of the episode, he begged the others not to turn him into his old dumb self, believing he would lose any meaning to life. # His endless love for spaghetti will always be endearing and fitting for non-canon Mario media. # He sometimes uses his stupidity to his advantage and there were moments where he was greatly intelligent and logical, the biggest example being in Stupid Mario Stupid Show, where he correctly theorized that SMG4 went insane to try and get millions of viewers. Bad Qualities # While still being kind and having a heroic status, Mario in this universe is more of a lazy, mischievous, foul-mouthed and occasionally selfish fool. # He cares mostly about only himself and his favorite dish spaghetti, which he is addicted to and refers to it as his girlfriend or wife, and would trade anything (including SMG4's Youtube account) for it. # His extreme laziness has made him a hater of socializing (though it was temporary) and exercising, refusing to help his friends, family, other people, or possibly even the whole world, even in life-or-world-threatening situations. # He isn't as brave as his righteous, more wholesome Nintendo counterpart, sometimes trying to back down from fights. # He is very disrespectful and disobedient, constantly doing things that other people have told him not to do. #* In context, touching the painting leading to the bootleg world in SM64: THE BOOTLEG DIMENSION) which causes problems for his friends and sometimes the world. #* According to a poster in Mario and the SECRET CLUB, He always eats all the food in the castle and never takes a bath when asked, further showing his disrespectful ways. # He is also very short-tempered, capable of getting annoyed easily, and always lashes out at people (including his own brother Luigi) when he reaches his breaking point. Mario is also a sore loser, and can be very demanding and also spoiled. # His biggest flaw though is his IMMENSE stupidity and lack of common sense. #* He apparently did not know what was 1+1 (which caused him to become a borderline moron) or any number past 10 (aside from 1 million) until Baldi taught him math and had also forgotten how to type or how to count despite having been able to do so in earlier episodes. # His idiocy often irritates his friends (except for Meggy, who finds it incredibly hilarious), especially SMG4 and Toad, and they often mocked or berated him for his foolish decisions. # He ruined the Grand Mario Hotel, bankrupted Nintendo by using its money to buy food, ruined Gabe Newell's life, created some of the gang's worst enemies, such as Roprinplup14, and even drove people to the edge of insanity (it is also shown in Plumber Academy for Idiots that he skipped 3 years of plumbing school and missed Kindergarten, forcing him to take them both all over again). # He refuses to admit being stupid and claimed to have an IQ of 200. Trivia * Mario suffers from Attention Deficit Disorder (which makes him incapable of listening or focusing on the task at hand), Intermittent Explosive Disorder and Bipolar Disorder (both of which are related to his extremely short temper). Category:Friendly Characters Category:Dumb characters Category:Characters that are super lazy Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-heros Category:SM64 Blooper Characters Category:Hilarious Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:Characters Who Went Downhill Category:Protagonists Category:Decent Characters Category:Mature Category:Males Category:Characters with Insecurity Category:Adults Category:Internet Memes Category:2020s Characters Category:Gullible Characters Category:Humans